When did this happen
by Narniangirl232
Summary: Zack's dad abuses him, and Freddy is the only one he can turn to, but what happens when you add alcohol, police, school, parties, friends, and Rock and Roll! You really don't want to know...angstSLASH freddyzack slash
1. Chapter 1

((Hey, I'm listening to the School of Rock soundtrack, but I'm listening to "Heal me, I'm Heartsick" by No Vacancy…is that betrayal to SOR? Oh no, I better change it to…"School of Rock" by School of Rock lol Written by Zack Mooneyham swoons then again I have a soft spot for the bad boy drummer, Freddy too…hmm…how can you just choose Zack or Freddy, Come on! Ok, I'm rambling, so, please review, I love to hear from you- if it's good or bad, just review! Thanks! P.S this does contain slash, just a heads up, now I better rate this PG-13 just in case, it's slash/angst…btw, **_it's in Freddy's point of view_**))

I walked into my room and turned on my stereo, and The Clash filled my room. I flopped onto my bed when I heard the ring of the telephone, "Talk to me."

"Hey it's Zack." whispered a terrified voice.

"Is it going on again?" I asked, my face twisted into a look of concern.

"Yeah, can I come over?" he whispered.

"Of course, come right over." I said and hung up. I sighed and stood up, Zack's father beat him and I told him to call him whenever it happened and he could come over, seeing as he lived five houses down. I shook my head, why did Mr. Mooneyham have to be like this? Zack was a good kid; he just had different dreams than his father did. See, his father wants him to go to Harvard and become a lawyer. When Zack told him he wanted to be a musician, his dad flipped and Zack came to school with a black eye and a big lip. He told people he got in a fist fight with his cousin. Finally, the third time it happened, he broke down and told me, but made me promise not to tell anyone. That was back in sixth grade. We are in tenth grade now and let's just say Zack spends a lot of time at my house.

I heard the door bell ring and ran downstairs to let Zack in. My mom was there before me, "Why hello Zack, Freddy didn't tell me you were coming over, not that we don't want you here, of course." She said smiling kindly, "Oh dear, what happened to your face?" she asked and I heard him answer, "I walked into a door."

"Well, I hope you are ok." She said and Zack walked in, I winced when I saw his face, there was a big bruise on his cheek.

"Yes, I am, thanks Mrs. Jones." He said as he and I ran up to my room. After, I shut the door behind us, I gave him a sympathetic look, "You ok?" I asked running a finger lightly across the bruise. He winced slightly and nodded, although I saw tears in his eyes. He sat on my bed and sighed.

"What was it, this time?" I asked.

"…I broke a cup…" he said, looking at his feet. I felt anger rise in my chest, what kind of parent punches his son for breaking a cup? Boy, if my dad did that every time I broke something I'd look like a frigin' raisin. His hands were still shaking.

"It's ok," I said sitting down next to him, putting my arm around him, "I'm here now, you don't have to worry, you can spend the night, if you want so, you don't have to go home until after school tomorrow."

"No, my mom said be back at seven, my dad doesn't even know I left, my mom said she'd tell him, after he cooled down…thanks anyway though."

We spent the rest of the time listening to CD's, and talking about girls, I mean, come on, what else do a pair of fifteen year old boys do? We had fun until 6:57 rolled around and Zack had to go, I watched him get on his bike with shaking hands, "See ya, and thanks Spazz." He said and rode home.

"Fredrick Jones, get out of bed, you're going to be late for school!" my mom yelled at me.

I groaned and stumbled out of bed. I put on an AC/DC shirt, black pants and quickly spiked my hair. I threw on my black Converse and bolted out the door. I hopped on my skateboard and hurried into school as fast as I could.

As I walked into homeroom, I heard Summer Hathaway mutter, "Late again, Freddy," disapprovingly.

"Freddy, that's a detention." Mrs. Martin said as I took my regular seat next to Zack.

"God, the third week, of school and you've had five detentions, what are we going to do with you Spazzy?" Zack said to me, smirking.

"Shut it," I said and knew Zack knew I was joking.

We walked into fist period, (math, ugh!) and found seats with Katie and Marta. Immediately they were like, "Oh my gosh! Zack, what happened to your face?"

He hesitated, after five years he was running out of excuses, "I…I…"

"Well," I interrupted, "Me and Zack were horsing around and I…er…accidentally kicked him…in the eye." I said trying to sound convincing. I guess it worked because, Katie slapped my arm, "Smooth one, Spazz" she said.

"Right…"Zack said, "It was Freddy." and flashed me a thankful look when Marta and Katie's attention was on their teacher. After detention, I skated home…Ah, the weekend, free at last!

((Well, please review! And yes, I know that slash hasn't happened yet…but it will…soon! I promise! And I also know, this was a really short chapter, I promise longer chapters! Please review!))


	2. Ten fingers

"Hey, wanna sleep over tonight; get away from our dad for a couple days?" I asked Zack through the phone.

"Of course, hold on, I'll ask my mom…" there was a pause and I twirled my drum stick in my hand, "She said yes, I'll be over in a second."

When I got off the phone, I quickly picked up my room, and layed a sleeping bag across the floor. I put in the "My Chemical Romance" CD, and went downstairs to wait for Zack.

When, he came over we started to go upstairs, when my dad stopped us and said, "Hey, Freddy, will you please wash the car? I asked you to two days ago."

"But dad," I whined, "Zack's over…"

"I can help." Zack offered, Zack had always been the nice guy, ready to help you when ever you needed it. I glared at him.

My dad smiled, "That'd be great, thanks kids."

I groaned and grabbed the hose, bucket, washer soap stuff and two sponges, "Let's get this over with Zack Attack."

I hosed down the car and grabbed a sponge, handing Zack the hose, he got a devious smile and before I could said, "Oh God, what are you planning?" he sprayed me with the hose, soaking me to the skin.

I smirked at him, "You are so dead!" I said and picked up the bucket with soap and water in it, and ran after him.

"Dude, you can run but, you can't hide!" I said and grabbed his arm to stop him from running and poured the bucket over his head.

"Ah man!" he said, laughing, "Thanks a lot Spazz."

"Anytime, dude." I said back and we were both cracking up.

"Boys, are you just goofing off, or are you going to actually wash the car, that's what I'm paying you for, isn't it?" My dad called through the window and I said, "You're not paying us at all."

"Oh yeah." He said smirking at us. This made us laugh even harder.

When, our laughing fit was over, Zack said, "Man, I'm soaked" and took his shirt off. Whoa, I never realized that he had a six pack, ew I can't believe I just thought that! That's not something, one guy thinks about another dude.

"You don't mind, do you?" Zack asked me, noticing my wandering eyes.

"What? Oh…er…n-no." I said looking at his chest, did I just stutter? This is getting weird, Zack is my friend, nothing more…then why can't I stop looking at his abs? I shook my head, this was getting freaky, I don't like him…I like girls, in fact I can get any girl in school I want…I picked up the hose that was on the ground and started washing the car. Zack shrugged and started to help me. When we were done we put everything away and went inside the house. Zack threw on a shirt he had in his bag, "So, now what do you want to do?"

"Wanna meet some people for ice cream or something?" I asked and he nodded and said, "Sure, how about; Katie, Lawrence, Marta, Alicia, Tomika, and Summer?" I grinned, "Great!"

An hour later we all sat in two ice cream booths… (AN: the seating was set up as follows…)

Freddy Zack

Katie Marta

Lawrence Tomika

Alicia Summer

( AN: The booths are next to each other, so they can all talk and see each other ok, on with the story)

"Hey, does everyone know how to play ten fingers?" Summer asked when we sat down with our ice cream.

"I do!" said most of the girls and the two other boys looked as confused as me.

"Well," Summer explained, "You hold up ten fingers, then we go around in a circle and say 'never have I ever ' then if you have done what the other person hasn't, you put down a finger. The first person to put down all fingers wins…want to play?"

"Sounds pretty girly to me." I said with a frown, I did not want to play. Zack nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" Marta said, "I want to play!" Everyone else agreed, well, all the girls agreed. Zack, Lawrence, and I didn't, but the girls were all hyped up so, we were forced into saying yes.

"I'll start," Alicia said, "Never have I ever…been arrested."

I blushed and Katie smirked. I slowly put my finger done, everyone started laughing.

"I never knew that, you never told me?" Zack said looking a little hurt, "What happened?" Katie was still laughing.

"Well," I said, "Katie and I were walking home from practice and she was pissed at me so…" I rolled my eyes, "I really just don't want to talk about it…." Katie was laughing so hard, she looked as though she was going to pee her pants. I sighed and kicked her under the table and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Ok, my turn," Summer said, "Never have I ever gotten a detention."

Instantly, everyone, but Lawrence, put a finger down. Zack and I smirked at each other; we had gotten the most detentions in the band.

"Never have I ever…" Tomika said thinking, "Smoked a cigarette." Everyone looked at me, expectantly, "What?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Freddy, you can't lie in this game, I'm sure you did." Summer said.

"No, never!" I said sincerely.

Then, as if everyone wasn't shocked enough, Marta put a finger down. We were all gaping at her when she blushed and said, "Only once, at one of my cousin's parties…"

"Lawrence, your turn." Katie said.

"Never have I ever…cut class." He said.

Freddy, Katie, and Marta put a finger down.

"Never have I ever…" Marta said thinking hard, "Been hit by a parent."

My heart starting racing and I looked at Zack out of the corner of my eye, he started to move a finger but stopped.

"No one?" She asked, "Well, that's good." Under the table I gripped his knee in comfort, he looked up at me, startled at first then relaxed and gave me a grateful smile.

"Never have I ever…" she smirked, "Had a crush on Freddy." I scowled at Katie, "Oh, gee thanks."

All the girls put a finger down. I raised my eyebrows then grinned, "Oh, I feel loved…I mean, what can I say, I have talent, good looks—"

"Ok, Freddy!" Katie said annoyed. I smirked and looked at Zack, who was red in the face, hmmm…why was he blushing?

"Zack, your turn," I said.

"Never have I ever…kissed a girl." He said and everyone looked shocked, I put a finger down, even Lawrence did, but everyone knew about him and Tomika.

"Really?" I asked, I thought Zack got tons of groupies, and now I didn't just mean Michelle and Elaini…hm, weird.

"Ok," Alicia said, "I got to run, great game guys, see you next week at practice".

Everyone bid there farewells and went their separate ways. Zack and I walked home, put on pj's and turned on some music.

"So," I said, "Have you really never kissed a girl?"

He blushed, "Freddy, just drop it, leave me alone."

"No, I wanna know why, I mean, you have tons of groupies hanging all over you all the time!"

"Freddy, cut it out!"

"What? Do you not know how?"

He was silent.

"That's it isn't it. You don't know how? Oh, dude, it's easy." I said.

He blushed, "Leave me alone." And buried his face in a pillow. I grinned, "You don't have to be embarrassed Zack."

He looked at me, "I guess I want my first kiss to be special…with someone I really like, you know?"

Why was he looking at me like that? "Um…well, who do you like?"

"Well…" he said and sat down next to me on the floor. He face was right near mine, wait what was going on; was he going to whisper it in my ear? But, why would he have to do that? I could feel his breath on mine, he wasn't going to kis-no don't even tthink it, Jones…wait, was he?

"Do you boys want a snack?" my mom yelled upstairs, he pulled back immediately.

It took me a while to get my voice, "…uh…n-no thanks mom." I yelled. If Zack was going to do what I thought he was going to do…why didn't I stop him, my mind was racing, "I have to go to the bathroom." I said and hurried out the door.

I paced the bathroom, Zack was going to…to…kiss me, and I was going to let him! Why? I'm not…gay, I'm not…and I don't like Zack, he's my best friend….Oh man, what am I going to say when I go back to my room? I walked slowly back, dreading going in, my heart pounding. What was wrong with me?

((Well, a little bit of a cliffhanger, what is Freddy going to do? grins review and you will find out! Hm….with the reviews I think I'll do a little poll...Kevin Clark (Freddy Jones) or Joey Gaydos Jr. (Zack Mooneyham) ?))


	3. Drunken confessions

((Hey, everyone, thanks to my two awesome reviewers: MrsBradinWeserly: Yes, I love Kevin 2 but Joey is SO funny on the commentary and really cute with long hair 

insert name: Thanks! I love writing!  Anywho, to the rest of you please review! I love getting them! I know some people hate slash, in fact, when I first started to read School of Rock fanfiction I was like, "Freddy and Zack slash! Ew!" Now I'm addicted lol That's all I read  ha ha ha And now I'm writing my own he he he Well, on with the fanfic!))

I opened the door and found Zack lying on my bed watching MTV, "This video sucks." Zack said as I walked in, guess I didn't have to worry.

"Dewey has always said MTV killed rock and roll." Isaid, relived that they didn't have to talk about…it.

"Boys," my mom said knocking on the door, "Time for light's out." She said.

"Mom, we're 15, it's only eleven." I said.

"No, it's one in the morning, nice try, pal," My mom said frowning, "Now, light's out." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed and Zack was lying on it.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" I asked him. Oh my God, that sounded really wrong!

"W-What?" Zack asked looking startled.

"I mean…er…I-I'll take the floor, sleeping bag, you can…sleep on the bed." I stammered.

"Oh, right, um…ok, yeah, thanks." He said and pulled the covers up to his chin, and I lay down on the sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Zack Attack." I said.

"Goodnight Spazz."

I smiled into my pillow, thinking of that first day, Dewy came to class, to teach….I chuckled, good times, good times…

The next morning, Zack packed his things, and said, "Well, off to hell, see you Monday at school."

I sighed, "Yeah, thanks for coming over." He walked home and I went to my room.

Ding! I heard the ring of my computer that meant I had an instant message. I sat at my computer and clicked on it.

BandManagergirl232: Hey Freddy, I wanted to talk to you! Is Zack still there?

I frowned confused, what did Summer want to talk to me about?

I wrote back; Kickassdrummer: No, he went home, what's up?

Bandmanagergirl232: Well, I wanted to ask you…

Kickassdrummer: Wat?

Bandmangergirl232: It's about Zack. Ok, here it is….does one of his parents beat him?

I froze and stared at the screen, why was she asking this? What was going on?

Bandmanagergirl232: Freddy?

Kickassdrummer: That's crazy, y do you ask that?

Bandmanagergirl232: Well, when we were playing ten fingers, he got uncomfortable when it came up, and he's always cut up and bruised…I don't know…

Kickassdrummer: Well, no Summer he doesn't

Bandmanagergirl232: Ok, thanks Freddy I was just worried, but you're his best friend so, I guess you'd know, right?  See you at school on Monday!

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Ding! Ugh, now what!

BassgirlSOR: Hey, Spazzy, just wanted to say sorry about the whole arrested thing  but you have to admit it was really funny!

Kickassdrummer: Oh yeah, hilarious…if they thought it was true I would have gone 2 jail! Luckily you told them it was a joke

BassgirlSOR: sorry,  forgive me?

Kickassdrummer: Whatever…grins evilly if u let me take a drum solo instead of ur bass solo in our new song

I laughed in triumph; I loved to piss Katie off.

BassgirlSOR: Dream on, ass! BassgirlSOR has signed off at 1:13 pm

(Monday)

I walked into school and put my skateboard in my locker and Zack appeared at my side.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied looking uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I asked

"C-can I stay at your house?"

"What, tonight? Sure." I agreed right away.

"N-no, I mean for…er…a while" he said.

"What are you talking about, Zack?"

"Well, my dad told me to…stop hanging out with you so, I told him to step off…he freaked, so I ran…Freddy, I can't go back…I'm afraid…" I saw tears form in his eyes. My heart was racing; I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Zack," I said, pulling him into a hug, "Zack, you don't have to go back, it's ok."

"Why does he do it, Freddy? Am I just so bad, to make him hate me? It's all my fault. He's right, I'm a failure." He said muffled in my chest. Tears soaked through my shirt.

"No! No, it's not your fault, don't ever say that, and you aren't a failure!" I said forcefully. I grabbed his arm again and dragged him to the window, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked following me.

"We're skipping, none of the teachers saw us, my house is empty, come on." I opened the window and jumped through, Zack followed and we ran into the woods next to the school so no one could see us. When we where safely out of view, we slowed down and walked on the street.

I looked at Zack, "You ok?" He nodded and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being there for me." He replied.

"I'm your best friend what else am I here for?" I said with a smile and tousled his soft brown hair.

We walked into my house and went upstairs. I put on a CD and grabbed a small cloth from the bathroom and wet it with cold water.

"Here, for your face and neck, you got pretty worked up back there…" I said and he took the cloth, he rubbed it on his face and the back of his neck. He smiled gratefully.

"Let me see." I said and Zack looked confused.

"Let me see what he did to you." I said.

Zack slowly lifted up his shirt, reveling bruises you could clearly tell fingers had dug into.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Horrible…" When, I opened them again I noticed another mark on his arm, his wrist to be exact, long red lines down his am.

"Zack…did you…?" I asked horrified.

He quickly pulled down the arm of his shirt, "No, it's nothing, I'm fine," and looked away.

I gripped his shoulders and shook him, "Are you crazy!" I yelled, "Don't EVER do that again, understand me!"

He looked frightened, "Stop! You're acting like my dad, it's scaring me!"

"No, Zack, _you_ scare _me_, don't ever hurt yourself on purpose again" I started to get tears in my eyes.

"Freddy…" he said and I let go of him and I sunk to the floor, "Freddy?"

I was shaking, "Why did you do that?" He was hurting himself, he was actually cutting himself open….why?

"I'm sorry." Zack croaked.

"No, promise you won't do it again." He was silent, "Zack!" I yelled.

He nodded slowly, "I…I promise."

I sighed, stood up and pulled him into a hug, "God, don't ever scare me like that again."

"Y-You worry about me?" he asked me.

"Of course I do! I don't want to see you hurt, it kills me…" I said, amazed that Zack thought I didn't care about him. He smiled at me.

I lied and told my parents that Zack's dad was on vacation for two weeks and they agreed to let Zack stay…sure, that was two weeks, what happens after that?

Anyway, we were watching a movie when Katie called, "Hey do you want to come to my party tonight? 10:00?" She asked and we said yes, then fought over the shower until Zack finally won and jumped in. Great, now he'll use up all the hot water. When, I finally got in, it was room temperature. I grumbled and jumped out and pulled on black pants, spiked my hair and walked into my bedroom. Zack had on a brown flannel shirt with a black "Led Zeppelin" shirt over it and blue jeans, his fingernails were painted black and his hair was scruffy and hanging in his eyes.

I grinned, "The girls are going to be all over you tonight, Zack attack." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." I said.

When we arrived, the music was loud and everyone was dancing and drinking.

"Hey guys!" Summer said and started to talk to Zack. She was so obvious, everyone knew she liked Zack, except…Zack. I rolled my eyes and went to talk to some people. The night went quickly by. It was all a blur.

I was on the couch, laughing at something Marta said. My shirt was unbuttoned to the middle and my hair was messy.

"Freddy? How many drinks have you had?" Zack demanded as he walked over to me.

"Er…one…two…six." I said with another drunken laugh.

"Six! Freddy, come on, we're going home." He said.

"No, I want to stay." I slurred.

He grabbed my arms and I pulled him into a hug, "Zack…"

"Freddy, stop, you're drunk."

"I'll help." Katie said and grabbed one of my arms, and pried me off of Zack.

"Katie! Hi!" I said, sounding like a two year old. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and they dragged me out the door, as I sang "Hit me Baby one more Time" at the top of my lungs.

They walked me home, and dragged me thru the door, we heard the TV on. "Hi!" I yelled and Zack put his hand over my mouth and I giggled. "Sh…" Katie hissed and they brought me upstairs, and put me on my bed.

"I got him from here, Katie," Zack said, "Thanks."

I wrapped my arms around Zack, he felt so warm, I sighed, "I love you." I said and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Zack raised an eyebrow. Katie chuckled, "He's so drunk! How many drinks did he have?"

"Six." Zack grumbled.

Katie sighed, "You sure you don't need more help?"

I was now playing with Zack's hair and was pleased when I felt shutters go down his spine.

"Er…n-no Katie thanks." She left and Zack turned to me, "Sober up, man, come on."

I turned to him and looked at his red lips and placed mine on his. His eyes widened, then closed as he deepened the kiss and parted his lips to let my tongue slip in. He let out a soft moan.

The door opened, "Hey, I forgot my—" she looked shocked, and added quietly, "jacket…"

Zack jumped up, blushing scarlet.

"Whoa, um…yeah…" she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

"Katie!" Zack said and stopped her, "Please don't tell anyone!" he begged, she nodded, and that's when I puked on the floor and blacked out.

((Hm…Well, Freddy lives up to his bad boy name sighs but, could this mean, Zack and Freddy will get together? Was Freddy just so drunk he wasn't thinking straight (pun intended lol just kidding) or does he really feel that way towards Zack? Zack kissed back! He wasn't drunk…so, what does that mean! Find out next time, on, "When did this happen?" dun dun dun, corny dramatic music plays lol P.S Keep the reviews coming! ))


	4. Author's note

Author's Note

I Need To Escape: I just wanted to say SORRY to "I Need To Escape" for typing "Insert name" I did that because, I had forgotten your pen name and wasn't online when I wrote it, and I wrote it on word then forgot to edit it before publishing it. My sincere apologizes!

To everyone else: Next chapter up in…hmm…about a week. OMG! Me and my two School of Rock obsessed friends, Colleen and Alyssa, are having a School of Rock sleep-over party (Just the three of us) on December 3rd in honor of Kevin Clark's 17th birthday.  We are going to watch the movie, Commentary, and the Special Features. Now, if y'all haven't watched the commentary PLEASE do, its soooo freaking hilarious Joey (Zack) and Kevin (Freddy) are the FUNNIEST people EVER! LOL Here's some examples on what they say…

Kevin: So, this is a secret only you people watching this DVD can know…Joey is an alien martian from outer space…

Joey: Yeah, here's another secret…Kevin is my alien martian mother

LOL! Then, a personal favorite of me and my two SOR obsessed friends (Yes, that is what I'm calling them from now on)

(During movie) Dewey: (naming subjects the kids are learning) Spanish, Latin, Math…

Kevin: Sex Ed

All the kids: Ew! Kevin!

Kevin: What? It's my favorite class!

LOL! Well, I'm sure no one is reading my ramble so…g2g! See y'all…oh, please review, drop me a line…lol and to all you haters, in the words of Zachary Mooneyham, STEP OFF!


	5. Startling revelations

((Hello chums! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Well, on with the fanfic, are you all in suspense? Hm…maybe I'll keep you waiting a little longer, just kidding, ok here we go!))

The next morning, well two in the afternoon, I woke up and groaned, my head was pounding.

Zack looked up from my computer, "Well, you're not dead then…I was starting to have my doubts."

"Aw, shit, what a hangover!" I said squinting in the light that was pouring through my window.

"Dude, you got a disease." Zack said smirking at me.

"Ha ha ha," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I don't really remember much of last night…well, a little…I think, no wait…never mind, probably a dream…"

Zack looked back to the computer.

"I'm going to take a shower, try to clear this hangover…" I stumbled out of bed and took a shower.

"So," I said coming out of the shower in a bathrobe and drying my hair off with a towel, "Did I do anything stupid or embarrassing last night?"

Zack looked up at me, and I could of sworn he gave me the once over, am I imagining things? Is he…checking me out? Oh, shut up, Jones…great, now I'm arguing with myself, fabulous, I'm telling ya, that can't be normal!

"Er…" Zack's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Well, you were pretty drunk."

"Yeah," I said, "But what did I do?"

"Nothing, man, just forget it."

"Zack." I said frowning.

"It doesn't matter, you were drunk." He said. Ding!

**BassgirlSOR**: So, what was up with that kiss!

Zack turned pale and I looked at the message then back to him, amazed, "You kissed Katie!"

"No!" Zack said shocked.

I thought for a minute, "Did _I_ kiss Katie!"

Zack looked uncomfortable, "Um…no." He turned to the computer and typed.

**FenderFreak82**: Katie, I'm at Freddy's I'll ttyl, ok?

**BassgirlSOR**: Oh…sorry ya

"So, who kissed who?" I asked, feeling my face getting hot, I remember, vaguely, I remember…holy shit, I kissed Zack, I KISSED ZACK!

"Er…Freddy, you kissed…um…"

"YOU! I kissed you?" I asked, my face red and palms sweaty.

Zack looked at his feet, "Yeah…hey, I guess I finally got my first kiss…" he added quietly and chuckled.

I snorted, I couldn't help it. My snort turned into a giggle then, a laugh. Zack started to laugh and soon we were cracking up, holding our sides and gasping for air.

"Boys?" Came my mom's voice thru the door, "Boys, I'm home from work, did you eat lunch or do you want me to make you something?"

"Um…can you make some sandwiches?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter. I looked at Zack, who suddenly blushed.

"Dude, don't be embarrassed, it was just a kiss…it meant nothing, we can just forget about it, right? I was drunk." I said trying to convince myself as well as Zack.

He nodded though I couldn't help but see the disappointment in his eyes.

"So," my mom said as we sat down at the table, "When's your father coming back?" Oh no, the dreaded question.

He looked at me, "Um…a-a couple days, not sure…" I looked at my plate.

"Well, it was nice to have you. It felt like I had two sons."

For some reason my face felt hot…I was…blushing? What was wrong with me lately!

"Shit, Freddy, I have to go home today, what do I do! Aw, shit!" he repeated, we were sitting in study hall on Monday afternoon.

"Sh…I don't know Zack, I'm working on it." I said. Zack was gripping his hair in anguish.

"Zack, it's ok." I said, although you could _clearly_ see I was freaking out inside, "Um…we could just tell them…?"

"NO!" Zack said so suddenly and loudly the teacher looked up and gave him a disapproving look.

He looked at me with such desperation in his eyes, I wanted to wrap my arms around him, until he was alright…I didn't.

((I know this is EXTREMELY short but it seemed like a good place to stop, I have the next chapter halfway written on paper I just have to type and finish writing the rest…I'm starting another SOR fanfic, (don't worry I'll still write this one too) but, I'm going to do another poll…should it be…

Freddy is gay, Zack isn't…yet

They are both gay but haven't "come out of the closet" therefore neither know the others true feelings (that Freddy likes Zack and Zack likes Freddy)

They are gay and together…basically fluff (he he he)

They are gay and together but are having…relationship problems…

Normal no slash…No slash! I must be crazy but I'm willing to, just for you fans!

And…

High School

College

After College (Like 25 yrs old or so)

So, let me know! Thanks! …oh, and deeper slash will come in, in "When did this happen" don't worry ;) lol which reminds me, my friend Colleen read it and comes up to me in school and goes, "I love your fanfic, I liked the part when they French…" lol then at lunch she goes, "You crushed my soul…you made the two _hottest_ guys in the movie GAY!" LOL LMAO ((She got the "crushed soul" from SOR when Dewey says, "…because, he'll just call a fat loser and crush your soul!")) lol me, Colleen and Alyssa were laughing so hard we were crying. Lol ppl were looking at us from other tables like we were crazy…well, we are but…anywho my next chapter will come soon I promise!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh how I love that word : ) ))


	6. A call, a punishment, and a kiss

((AN: thanks again for the GREAT reviews, I will give shout outs to everyone next time I promise, but I TOTALLY thought of some wicked ideas for this chapters and have to get them down! Oh, well, real quick, today I was reading a fan-fic by Nuwanda and it's called Wrong Way and one of the lines in the story is "When did this happen." Lol I just want to clear up that I did not steal that from her; I was like, "Hey! Cool." When I read it lol Cuz seriously guys, she is a FANTASTIC writer! Well, on with it!))

A call, a punishment and a kiss

Zack and I walked into the house and I threw my bag on the floor. Zack sighed, and I smirked at him, he hated my messiness. The phone rang and Zack leaped towards it, "I'll get it." Then his hand flew back from it as though it was on fire.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked, puzzled. He pointed a shaky finger at the caller ID and I read; Mooneyham, David. I looked back at Zack who had turned extremely pale. I gulped and picked up the phone. "H-hello...yes, sir…no…of course, sir…yes…yes…I will…" I hung up and turned slowly to Zack, who looked at me in anxiety, "W-What did he s-say?"

"He knows you are here…Zack, y-you have to go back…" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"No…no, I can't, Freddy! What can I do!" He said, giving me a pleading look.

I slowly shrugged, I wanted to help him, but what could I do? Mr. Moonyham knew he was here…Oh God, this is all my fault…

"I-I guess go back…" he said, dazed, "Um…Thanks for letting me stay here these past weeks…bye." He said, and a cold dread came over me when he shut the door behind him. The way he had said "bye" it sounded so…final, as though I'd never see him again…

Aw, shit, I overslept; I jumped out of bed and ran to school as quickly as possible. I ran through the halls with one thing on my mind; Zack. I bolted through the door of my first period. I looked where Zack was sitting…he looked…fine. I breathed a sigh of relief. Mrs. Nelson looked up, "Well, Well, Fredrick, nice of you to join us. Take a seat and I will see you for detention tomorrow after school."

"Yes, ma'am." I said and sat next to Zack, "Hey dude, you ok?" I asked and he nodded, I slapped him in the back lightly as a friendly gesture.

"OW!" Zack yelled and my eyes widened in shock, I had barely touched him.

"Zachary, would you like to join Mr. Jones in detention?" Mrs. Nelson asked looking at him, sternly. ((AN: To Beth, Colleen and Alyssa, isn't Mrs. Nelson really like that. She's a horror…umm yeah all three go to my high school in case y'all were wondering…))

"Um…no, ma'am." He said and the bell rang for next period. He got up and walked out the door, without talking to me. I ran after him, "Hey, man, what's up? What's wrong with your back...did he…do something?"

"No, leave me alone." He snapped and kept walking.

"Zack!" I said but he turned into English class.

I sat next to him, "Hey, dude, talk to me." He looked at his hands.

The teacher passed out a worksheet and everyone got to work. I tore out a piece of paper and wrote, "Zack, come on, what's going on?"

He sighed and wrote back, "You don't give up, do you?"

"No." I wrote back stubbornly.

He sighed and wrote, "Fine, he doesn't want me to hang out with you."

"Screw him, you told him to step off last time; you can talk to me in _school_." I whispered, crumbling up the note, "Now, at least tell me what the hell he did to your back." He looked at his feet, "Zack!" I hissed. He pointed to his belt but wouldn't meet my eye. My jaw dropped slowly, the belt? Mr. Mooneyham had never used the belt before. When the bell rang, I knocked Zack's books off his desk.

"What the hell Freddy!" he yelled. I gave him a look that meant 'shut-up-it's-for-a-reason' and bent down and slowly began to pick them up.

"Boys," my teacher said, "Please hurry up to class." and walked out the door to wait for her next class. ((AN: Do your teachers do that? Wait outside for you? It's so annoying lol anywho…))

Before Zack could resist I grabbed him and pulled the back of his shirt up and gasped. There were deep, dark welts all along his back. He shoved me off, grabbed his books, ran down the hall, and outside the school. I ran to my locker and threw my books inside.

Shit, oh shit…aw man…this is bad. I ran to the bathroom and climbed through the window that Zack and I had gone through so long ago. I speed walked down the street. Now, where could he be? School of Rock studio? ((AN: You know what I mean…the building at the end of the movie…)) No too obvious…the park? Maybe. I ran towards the playground and ran right past Zack's house and stopped abruptly. Wait, could he be there? I mean, he wants to go somewhere I wouldn't know to look, right, and his dad wasn't home until 4. I went to the door, unlocked, good. I walked upstairs and opened Zack's bedroom door. I saw Zack sanding in the middle of his room, a razorblade pressed against his wrist.

"NO!" I yelled and tackled him to the floor, knocking the blade out of his hands. I straddled him and pulled his arms up over his head so, he couldn't struggle.

"What the fuck is you problem!" I yelled in Zack's face. He started to sob and my face softened but, I didn't release my grip on him.

"F-Freddy…" he sobbed. I climbed off him and sat on the floor, I helped him into sitting position but, he crumbled on me, his head laying face up on my lap. He was still crying but, I stroked his hair and said, "Sh…it's ok…don't cry…it's ok…" my sharp tone gone.

"F-Freddy…what-what am I-I going t-t-to do?" he said through tears.

My heart felt like it was breaking.

"I'm here, Zack, I'll take care of you, I swear." I said.

Finally, he stopped crying and I wiped the tears off his face. He looked up at me and I felt tears fill _my_ eyes. Oh no, I couldn't cry, not now!

"Hey, why are _you_ crying?" Zack asked me.

"I-I just…" I sighed, "I _really_ care about you and this is killing me, if anything happened to you…" I trailed off.

"I'm sorry…" Zack said and sat up next to me. He looked like he was going to shed more tears.

"No! NO, don't apologize! That's not what I want." I said, then, as Zack looked into my eyes something clicked. I was…in…love with…well…Zack…No! That can't be right! I'm not gay…right? NO, no way and yet, as I kept the eye contact I felt my heart rate quicken and my stomach flip flop…no, it's not true, I'm _not_ in love with another guy!

"Freddy? You ok?" Zack asked as he saw my frown. Oh man, Zack was the one who was on the verge of full fledged depression and he was making sure I was ok! For the life of me, I can't tell you why what happens next happened…but…I pressed my lips against Zack's and this time I _wasn't_ drunk. He looked surprised and I pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Zack asked.

"Oh my God, Zack, I'm sorry! I-I-I don't know what came over me…sorry…" I said turning a violent shade of red.

"No! No, don't apologize, that's not what I want!" he said, with a little smirk. ((AN: For exceptionally stupid- it's a joke- Freddy just said the same thing, yeah, so anyways…))

"So, what _do_ you want?" I asked confused.

"You," he said, "Just you." He put a hand behind my head and pulled me in for another kiss. I gasped then, relaxed and kissed him back. I put my hands around his neck. I felt Zack's mouth part and I slipped my tongue inside. Oh, God, he tasted so good…I slid my tongue on the roof of his mouth and he let out a soft moan. I put my hands under his shirt and felt his soft skin. He raked a hand through my hair and I pulled the shirt up over his head. We immediately came back together and Zack slipped his hands around my waist. He moved his lips to my neck. I couldn't help it, couldn't hold it in, I let out a moan. He seemed pleased by this, so I let out another moan, and a shutter went through his whole body. I leaned back on the bed and pulled Zack on top of me. He put his legs around my waist and proceeded to kiss my neck.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. Zack sat up then jumped off me.

"Shit! It's my dad! You have to go!" he said frantically as he put his shirt on and tried to fix his messy hair.

"Um…what just happened?" I asked.

"No time to talk, now go!" he whispered and we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

I ran to the window and grabbed onto the window still and swung myself onto the top of the porch roof and climbed down. I walked home, and the whole way all I thought about was Zack and how good it felt to be in his arms. So, I guess this means I'm gay….right? Wow, gay…A sudden thought of Billy flashed through my mind and I sighed…gay…

((AN: Ok, I know that was a lot of heavy shit I just laid down on you right there ; ) I know, that it was like 11:00 then 4:00 but I someway to end their "bonding moment" ; ) Yeah, so I have a wicked cute pic of Kevin and Joey and Kevin has his arm around Joey. (; ) ) It's adorable, I printed it and put it in a frame Kevin is like a head taller than him well, it 11:30 and I'm going to wrap this up cuz Alyssa is over and we are watching the SOR kid commentary which is HILARIOUS! Mind you there is some "slashy" things in it….like... Kevin- Joey, will you give me a massage? Joey- What are you talking about? Kevin- My back hurts….Then there is Joey- I look horrible Kevin- No Joey, you look beautiful lol well, g2g REVIEW! ))


	7. Oh no, another party?

((Hello, everyone! This chappie is called "Oh no, another party!" lol so…yeah, my friends Colleen and Alyssa are convinced the slut that is all over Freddy is me lol maybe it is…who knows? Lol Anyway, Katie is a few months older than Freddy and Zack so, she can drive ok? lol REVIEW!

(Updates on my other stories in case anyone cares --- I published a Harry Potter past story if any of you like Harry Potter it's called, "Could this really be goodbye?" and I'm in the middle of finishing the first chappie of a Remus/ Sirius slash called "This is my Nightmare, you are my Dream" also, I wrote half of the second chappie of Drummer in Distress…is that all my stories? Oh yeah, and I need to type up chappie one of "Something to remember me by" which is a Suite Life of Zack and Cody fan fiction…I also wrote a story about a girl and her friends are a vampire and a guy who can control fire but, it isn't a fanfic, anyone know some way I can publish it on here, or another website? I wanna see if people like it, I think it's pretty good, if I do say so myself –grins- or if you wanna read it you can e-mail me at and I'll send you it chapter by chapter so you can read it, kk? ))

I heard Katie honk the horn and I yelled, "Molly, Desmond, Katie's here, bye!" I had called my parents by their real names since I could remember. ((AN: Let's see how many people can tell me where I got the names Molly and Desmond Jones? Hint: It's a song.))

I ran outside and saw Katie in the driver's seat, Summer in the passenger's seat and Zack in the back. ((AN: lol it rhymes, I swear, I'm the next Dr. Seuss)) It's been a week since…um…well, how do I describe what happened between me and Zack? Anyway, I hopped in the back, "Hello ladies and gent, ready to party?"

Katie let out a whoop and pulled out of the driveway. We were off to a party at some senior's house. I was pumped, after last week, I definitely needed the alcohol. Katie switched on the radio, and "Rock and Roll High School" by the Ramones came on. I reached up and flipped it to "Sweet Child of Mine" by Guns and Roses.

"Freddy! I love the Ramones!" Zack whined and changed it back.

"Yeah, I know that's why I'm sick f this song." I said, changing the station again.

Zack leaned forward to change it back and I grabbed his arm, "Boo-ya now you can't change it!" I said smirking.

Summer rolled her eyes, and Katie looked amused. Zack hit me over the head with his free hand and I stuck my tongue out at him, as he changed it yet again. He grinned and punched me in the arm so, I gave him a noogie.

"Can you two stop flirting?" Katie asked and we both blushed, "Jeez, chill with the red faces, it was a joke."

Before we could say anything else, we pulled up to the house, the music was blaring, Katie smirked at me and Zack.

"Freddy, I'd advise you not to get drunk this time," and we both blushed again.

"Why? What happened?" Summer asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Zack said and we walked into the house.

I was immediately approached by a pretty blonde girl, "Hey there." She said flirtatiously.

I raised my eyebrows, "Er…hi?"

"Wanna drink, hot stuff?" she asked holding out a beer.

"Sure." I said and Zack frowned, I shrugged at him. I sipped the beer…mmm, heaven.

Three beers later, I was already getting a slight buzz on.

"Hey man, you have to slow down." Zack said although I knew he had two himself.

"Whatever." I said and started to grind with the blonde girl. Zack flashed me a hurt look and pushed through the groups of people and grabbed some vodka. He drank from the bottle." I stopped dancing and stormed over to him.

"_What_ are you _doing_!" I said loudly.

"Drinking" he said simply.

"Stop! You're going too fast, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Why do you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on!" Zack said, "Obviously last week meant nothing to you…you proved that by being all over what's-her-name"

"Are you serious right now?" I said, frowning. Just at that moment, the girl came over and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Hey Spazzy McGee"

Zack stormed out the front door and I pushed the girl away and ran after him. He tore down the street. I ran after him, although we were a little tipsy from the beer. (AN: It was only two/three so…not too bad you know…w/e I've never drunk, I don't know lol)) A car came around the corner.

"Zack!" I yelled and tackled him out of the way just in time. We sat like that, me on top of him, lying down on the sidewalk, both panting for a few moments. I finally rolled off of him but, we both stayed lying down.

"Thanks," he said quietly, I turned to look at him, "You…you saved my life…" he said.

"Zack, how can you say last week meant nothing to me? Of course it did…I'm just…a little…confused…" I said sitting up, "I mean…well, you get what I'm saying?"

He nodded, "But…it's simple…" he said sitting up.

"What?" I asked confused.

He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. It was as though an electric charge went through my body.

"You felt that too, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"See, it's simple…" Zack said, stood up and walked away, leaving me sitting on the sidewalk.

((AN: Just so you know, I was going to have Zack get hit by the car, but, I knew I would have an angry mob come after me lol…until next time! Which will be very soon because the next chappie is a grand total of…90 words not including author's notes lol))


	8. Simply in love with you

((AN: Short and sweet))

"Hey Zack , it's me." I said into the phone.

"Oh, hey, sup?"

"Er…nothin' much, just wanted to say…hi." I lied.

"Oh, hey."

"So…"

Zack chuckled, "Fredrick Jones, at a loss of words, never thought the day would come."

I chuckled, "Step off." I joked, and my smile dropped off my face as I got serious, "Umm…Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I wanted to tell you something…"

"Yeah?"

"I…um…I…I love you." I said.

"…I love you too Freddy…I always have…" the love of my life said softly.

((Aw…the end…lol…I know you hate me now, BUT there will be a sequel! Yay! – does sequel dance – lol I already wrote the first chappie and half of the second one also…so be on the look out for it, it's called, "Can't live without you" Adios amigos!))


End file.
